Gravitational Forces
by sinisteruto
Summary: Alternate Reality where the rinnegan was actually an Uzumaki kekkei genkei and Nagato and Konan never formed part of the Akatsuki. The real Madara is alive and Naruto has awakened the ability to manipulate gravity. Naru/Karin/Tayuya/Honoka


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any other series that I might use for inspiration

**WARNING-NB!**

Gravity Manipulating Naruto and possible Harem

Immoral Naruto (questionable morals)

Naruto will not be part of team seven. He will be in a different team.

Possible Harem

Tsunade had a daughter and a son with Dan, and Dan is the Yondaime Hokage

Minato never became a Hokage, but was still as powerful as he is in canon, he was a candidate for the Hokage position and was in fact next in line to succeed Dan.

The Sandaime Hokage is still alive, and he retired. He is now one of the four elders and advisers to the Hokage, Dan. (Hiruzen, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu being the elders).

Tsunade has two children.

Twenty year old Senju Yukimaru is her eldest child and only son. He is an elite Jonin with the same abilities he has in the filler episodes and more (will be revealed in the story).

Tenzo has been adopted into the senju clan because of Orochimaru's experiment that gave him wood release. He is now officially a Senju.

Guren is the youngest child of the Yondaime and Tsunade. She has the crystal release and is also in Naruto's age group.

Naruto has inherited the same spiky hair that he has in canon, similar to his father's, but the hair colour is the same as his mother's. His eyes are the same as in canon, in other words, he still has the same blue eyes.

Shishui is the one who annihilated the Uchiha clan.

He spared only Mikoto, Sasuke, and Sasuke's twin brother, Itachi.

Itachi is the same age as Sasuke and they are twins.

Sakura will sit this one out. She doesn't exist in this Narutoverse.

The kiri bloodline purges never happened. Yagura is the legitimate Yondaime Mizukage. This also means that Kimmimaro and Suigetsu are still living in Kiri. All the swordsmen are alive too.

Haku is in Kiri as well.

Hanabi is a year older than Naruto, she is in team 9 with Lee and Tenten.

Neji is in Naruto's age group. He is the same age as Hinata.

**Uzumaki Clan Bloodline Limit:**

yin/yang release.

Uzumaki healing and regeneration

Uzumaki strong life force, chakra, and body.

Uzumaki Sealing and Barrier Ninjutsu Affinity

Chakra Sensing Ability

Chakra Manifestation

Chakra Extinguishing Method (rare ability ie. karin's ability)

Rinnegan (very dormant bloodline, so much so that chances of awakening said ability are said to be close to one in a million).

**Chapter 1**

_Dear journal, or diary, or whatever the hell you are. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am a twelve year old boy with ocean blue eyes and spiky red hair. I live alone in a small apartment near the red light district and if it wasn't obvious by the fact that I live alone, than you should know that I am an orphan. One can usually find me wearing my shinobi outfit, which is simply a red muscle shirt with black pants tied with white tape around the ankles, and also black shinobi sandals. I usually have a brown weapons pouch attached to my left thigh too._

_It all happened two years ago. At the time, I was an extremely ignorant individual, I didn't know anything about the world, about shinobi, and about life in general. Hell, I didn't even know anything about my own life. I didn't know who my dad was, I didn't know who my mother was, I didn't know why everyone in the village hated my guts, and I didn't even know that I hailed from such a prestigious and powerful clan. At that time, I was nothing but a lonely and hopelessly desperate individual. _

_I was doing my fourth year at the shinobi academy, and I was by far the dead last in the class. Uchiha Itachi, Senju Guren, Uchiha Sasuke, Kurama Yakumo, Hyuga Neji, were all at the very top of the class. The elite of the elite by a great margin. The middle class were far behind these elites, they were Nara Shikamaru, Yamanak Ino, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hanabi's less talented sister, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Follwing that were the lower class, consisting mainly of Ami and her crew, along with other guys that I don't even know that well. They dropped out recently anyway. Than finally, last and least of all, far below the lower class, which was far below the middle class, which was also far below the elite, was Uzumaki Naruto, in other words, me. I even had my own category at the bottom of the class, it was so embarrassing._

_Our teacher, Mizuki, saw my pain and desperation more than anyone else, and did not shy away from using it to his own benifit and to my intended demise. He convinced me that there was a way to graduate early and become a genin of Konoha's elite shinobi forces, and said that because my stealth skills were the highest in the class, that I was the only one that could complete this early graduation evaluation. Narurally, the idiot me bought it hook line and sinker. After all, it was true, I did have the best stealth skills out of anyone in the academy, and even most seasoned shinobi. I'd had real time practise since I became consciously aware of myself. Even the mission specifics varified that I was indeed the only one who could do it. Who else could sneak into the Hokage's office to steal a scroll either than the guy who was able to paint the Hokage Monument in broad daylight without getting caught until I was done. The added incentive of learning a jutsu from the forbidden scroll did little to dissuade me at all._

_And so it was, Mizuki gave me a very convincing fake scroll to replace with the original so that no one would notice that it had gone missing. He'd said that the mission had to be conducted as if it was real because this was an evaluation to see how I would cope with a real mission, hence the need to fool everyone into thinking that the scroll was still there. He gave me a map and a step by step procedure to sneak in and out without detection. He also gave me the co-ordinates for our rendezvous point and the time that we would meet._

_Luckily for me, or rather thanks to him underestimating my enthusiasm and skills, I was able to complete the mission and arrive at our rendezvous point long before our meeting time, without getting caught or triggering any alarm systems. Since I had time to spare, I spent the next few hours learning some jutsu from the scroll. I had always failed the clone technique at the academy and it had always been a sensitive issue with me, given how often I got teased about it and how weak the clone jutsu was supposed to be. _

_I thought that I could redeem myself and make even the elite group jealous if I learned an advanced cloning technique that creates real clones instead of mere illusions. I was surprised at how easy these clone jutsu came to me. I managed to learn the shadow clone technique, the shadow kunai clone technique, and the shadow shuriken clone technique long before Mizuki arrived._

_That's when an idea came to mind. I wanted to be the Hokage right, and this was a scroll full of powerful forbidden jutsu that only the Hokages had full access to right? But Mizuki was going to take away the scroll after he evaluates my accomplishments and I might have never seen the scroll again for all I knew. That's why I decided to copy everything down. With the help of my clones, jotting down everything was surprisingly quick and easy. I also discovered that my shadow clones actually retain all the memories of their experiences and transfer them back to me in a form similar to photographic memory. This was an exciting prospect and I couldn't wait to start fiddling and experimenting with the jutsu._

_In any case, there was one particular memory that intrigued me to no end. One of the clones was able to spot a small seal at the bottom-right edge of the scroll. We'd been briefed slightly, and I mean very slightly on seals at the academy, and fortunately, I had attended that particular class. I didn't know much at the time, but I knew enough to know that either blood or chakra was required to activate a seal, sometimes even both. _

_I was known as a dobe, but even I wasn't stupid enough to try using my blood on the damn seal. If I spilled blood over the scroll and the seal didn't activate, than my blood would have been on the scroll and Mizuki and the Hokage would have known that I tried to activate the seal. So I decided to use chakra, and once again, was surprised at how easy things were turning out to be._

_Four journals appeared with a puff of smoke from the little chakra that I managed to channel onto the scroll. I almost had an orgasm when I realised whose journals those were, yes, you guessed it, only the four Hokages, from the first to the reigning fourth, all my heroes, of course, I was dissappointed that the greatest hero of the village who stopped the evil kyubi, the yellow flash Namikaze Minato didn't have a journal in there, but than again, he wasn't a Hokage so I guess it was understandable._

_Now this was something I didn't even think twice about adding to my copied jutsu arsenal, yes, at the time, those journals were considered to be greater than any jutsu scroll. I quickly made four more clones, and had each clone copy a journal as quickly as possible. When the clones finished and dispelled themselves, I was bombarded with a whole lot of crazy information. I couldn't believe all the secrets that were kept by the Hokage from the people of the village, the secrets kept from me! I didn't think I could possibly get any angrier than I was feeling at that moment. My mother was the heiress of the supposedly non-existent Uzumaki clan, my father...my father was the Yellow Fucking Flash! How could the village defile my parent's legacy despite the sacrifices they made for their undeserving souls! And why was everything kept away from me. Uzushiogakure, the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Mito and my mom, Uzumaki Kushina! _

_And if Uzumaki Mito was my relative, that meant that Lady Tsunade was my relative, that meant that my long term crush, Guren was my cousin. All of this kept away from me! It made me wonder just how much Guren was involved in this sinister plot. I mean, she has to have pictures of her family and there have to be records at the Senju compound. There was just no way that she didn't know that her great grandmother was an Uzumaki. The chances of that were very slim. I wasn't sure, but I suspected that she was aware of this all this time. She wasn't the only girl I'd asked out since I joined the academy, I'd asked alot of girls out as an experiment, just to find out what most of the female population thought about me. The responses had ranged from blatant disgust accompanied by hurtful insults to brutal rejection in the form of beatings. Guren however was always polite and and at least had a cushion wating for me when she rejected me. Despite my persistence, she'd never been mean nor had she even lifted a finger on me. Sometimes I could have sworn that I saw compassion and sadness in her eyes when she'd turned me down._

_Nevetheless, there had been more important things to ponder about, like my mom and dad's house in the forest behind the Hokage Monument that should have been given to me. Or the kyubi that was sealed inside of me apparently because members of the Uzumaki clan had special powers to supress and tame bijuu. Or the fact that both my mom and Uzumaki Mito were brought to Konoha merely to serve as prisoners for the fox. Suddenly, the thought of becoming Hokage disgusted me. I couldn't believe all of the evil deeds and secrets that these guys kept, worst of all, was the history of mine and the Uchiha clan._

_I remember feeling so angry at the time, but also feeling equally as frightened. If the Hokage and the Konoha higher-ups were capable of such heinous sins, what would befall me if they found out about what I did? What would befall me if they found out about what I now knew? I had to face the facts, at my level at the time, I was extremely weak. There was no way I would successfully escape Konoha's clutches and there was no way I would be able to defeat them, Kyubi jinchuuriki or not. According to the Yondaime's journal, there were already two Senju that had powers similar to the shodaime. An experimental guy called Senju Tenzo, who was basically created by Orochimaru, and Princess Tsunade and Yondaime-sama's first born son, Senju Yukimaru. They would be able to stop me if I allowed the kyubi to take over, heck, I didn't even know how to use the kyubi's chakra at the time._

_I knew how to use a storage scroll, it was one of the first things we were taught in our second year, so I figured that re-sealing the original versions of the journals wouldn't be too hard. And I was right, it wasn't. I could sense that Mizuki was on his way, his chakra was kind of foul, but that was something that my desperation had allowed me to ignore at the time that he convinced me to go on this treasure hunt. I've always been able to sense chakra, but I've always pretended that I couldn't. It would have been harder to survive this long if my attackers knew that I'd been able to sense them long before they got to me and either escaped or set up traps for them. _

_In any case, for once in my life, my mind was not clouded by desperation and loneliness, I was able to reason thoroughly. Mizuki had tricked me, that much was obvious. No one would allow any academy student, especially me, anywhere near this scroll. Mizuki probably wanted to steal this scroll for himself, but was afraid of getting caught with no way to escape and so decided to use me instead. He probably planned to monitor me from a distance and quickly make his escape if I got caught so that he wouldn't be around when I ratted him out. Good thing I was too stupid and childish to contain my excitement, if I hadn't gone there earlier than our originally agreed upon time, Mizuki would have arrived before I even read the scroll and slaughtered me._

_In any case, I was now prepared. I was gonna kill Mizuki, get rid of his body, and than return the original scroll and it's contents while reclaiming the fake one that I left at the office. It would be like nothing ever happened. This was a kill or be killed situation. With careful use of the Shadow clone technique and it's variations, I could successfully kill Mizuki. That guy was weak, he was just a chunin. I was an Uzumaki, a jinchuuriki, and I had a perfect plan and prepation time with the shadow clone and it's variations. Mizuki would have no chance._

_However, I was the one that had no chance. I tried everything, multiple shadow shuriken clone technique, shadow kunai clone technique, two hundred shadow clone barrage, everything! But nothing seemed to work, I was able to injure him and slow him down, but that had not been enough. It dawned on me that perhaps Mizuki was not such a weak chunin after all, perhaps he wasn't even chunin level, but actually a jonin level under the guise of a weak chunin. Even my fail safe plan didn't work, or should I say, my shadow clone's fail safe plan, which in hind sight, was really childish and juvenile, no matter how much it almost worked. _

_One of my shadow clones, with my impending death at hand, had received a moment of inspiration. Using the transformation technique to transform himself into the Hokage and call out Mizuki, asking him what he was doing and threatening him of execution. The plan had worked, Mizuki had frozen on the spot with an expression of someone who had just seen a ghost. That had been long enough for me to whoop out a kunai and aim for his jugular. The bastard had recovered quicker than either me or my shadow clone had thought possible and dodged at the last minute, the kunai only hitting and disabling his right shoulder and arm. _

_The bastard had gone on to defeat both I and my shadow clone. I remember lying there on my back defeated physically, emotionally, and mentally. Mizuki was about to penetrat my throat with a kunai and I was wondering to myself why my parents had abandoned me to death and left me at the hands of this cursed village of rabid wolves. I also remember feeling angry, angry at the Hokage, angry at the Senju, angry at my parents, angry at the village, angry at the world, but most of all, angry at myself for being so weak. _

_It was as if something inside of me snapped, although, it could just have been the snapping sound of Mizuki's bones that I heard as he and everything else around me was violently smashed, blasted, repelled, or whatever word you wana use, away from me with the power and might of a literal gravitational force. Everything around me was sent flying away, even the trees and the earth itself, leaving a giant crater below and around me. _

_I was drained of energy. I wanted to do nothing but to just lie down there and sleep until tommorrow. That jutsu, __**shinra tensei**_, _took a hell out of me, that, coupled with the chakra that my body was cyphoning out of my chakra coils to regerate my injuries. But I couldn't afford to, nor did I have time to wonder how I might have done what I just did. At the time, I was content to just think it was the Kyubi's doing, that, or some kind of secret bloodline that was kept away from my ears, no surprise there._

_Anyway, moving along, I disposed of Mizuki's body and returned the scroll to it's rightful place without getting caught. I was unable to sleep for what must have been months. Make no mistake, I wasn't scared of Mizuki's gost or anything like that, nor did I feel any remorse for killing him. I was just so scared. Scared that the Hokage and his A.N.B.U would come and arrest me at any moment. I was really scared that Mizuki's death would somehow be linked back to me. I even thought about breaking into Mizuki's house so that I can find anything he might have written on a piece of paper. I wanted to fake his hand writting so that I can leave behind a letter in his apartment. A letter saying his goodbye's and how he would live a free life without the inhibitations of his duties, a life as a rogue shinobi._

_However, I was too scared to do even that. I was scared to do anything really. However, I knew that I would get caught very quickly if I stopped pitching at the academy at the same time that Mizuki disappeared. I had no choice but to carry on going to school and pretend that everything was fine, in other words, I had to continue to act like the regular idiotic Naruto._

_However, I had no intention of carrying on with this act for long, I simply couldn't stand that image any longer, hell, I couldn't stand to even think about the ignorant fool that I used to be. I started changing a few things, slowly of course, it would be too suspicious if I all of a sudden did a complete one eighty. It took six months, to do it, and another six months for people to even really take note of it, before anyone was the wiser, the dobe Uzumaki Naruto had vanished right in front of their eyes and replaced with a promising and talented youngster._

_I had changed my outfit, my outlook, and my behaviour. All in all, I had created a completely different identity. The pranks became less and less as time went on, people heard my voice a lot less often, never mind hearing, they didn't even see me that often anymore. There were a few reasons for this. For one, I spent a lot more time training and reading nowadays. If I wasn't reading the Hokage journals, I was reading up on a new jutsu or learning about the history of the shinobi world. I also spent a lot of time reading bingo books that I had won during gambling or stolen from a drunken genin or two. _

_Despite my greatest fears, I finally went and visited my parent's house. I realised as soon as I arrived that no one else could have been inside that place since my parents died. The sheer number and complexity of the security seals surrounding the house was more than enough evidence. This time, a combination of my blood and chakra and nothing less was required to grant me access. I had lost my regular A.N.B.U tail easily and I had even gone as far as replacing myself with a re-enforced shadow clone this time, one that would last for a month if it didn't go into any major battles or training sessions that were too intense or chakra consuming. So I had figured that I could be here for quite a while. _

_I broke down and cried when I saw the picture of my pregnant mother and my father with his hand on her belly. The picture looked so serene, I could tell just from the picture that they were truly in love with each other and I could also see that they were excited about the baby...me. _

_This was further confirmed when I saw a room with my name embroided on the door. When I went inside, I saw my crib and all the toys and decorations around the room. There was a picture of my mother on the left wall and one of my father on the right. The emotions that consumed me at that time cannot be described with mere words. It is something one has to experience themselves to understand._

_There was alot of food stored in storage scrolls for preservation. Enough to last me for a decade. My parents must have planned for the worst when they prepared all of this stuff. One of the most defining moments though where the letters from both my mom and dad that were left behind for me. I'd already realised by the feel of the house and the set-up itself that I was indeed loved and not abandoned by my parents, but it was even better to read it from their own handwritting._

_Apart from the vigorous declarations of love and faith in me, there were other things that my parents left for me in their letters, not least of which was the location of our family library and access to a training program specially designed for me. A program involving my mother's physical and chakra control training and my father's speed and taijutsu training. There was also a training program for wind, water, fire, earth, and even lightning elemental training. I discovered that I had a strong wind affinity and I've been training that element ever since._

_The program did mention that a person was required to learn two nature transformation before they were promoted to jonin, but my time has been taken up by my fuuton training and my gravity manipulation training. I don't have a guide or mentor to teach me how to master gravity so I've had to learn everything through trial and error. Still, I figured that wind and gravity would take me very far, especially gravity, the things one can do with gravity are so many and so powerful and diverse it's unbelievable. Next to sealing and barrier arts, gravity is without a doubt my favorite and best forte._

_Speaking of seals, I have to give it to my ancestors. Those guys were beasts. I have to give it to my dad too, that Flying Raijin is something else. I'm so glad that he left it for me, it's only a matter of time before I'm ready to start learning it. And mom's chakra chain technique too. I think I'll be one of the strongest, if not the strongest shinobi of all time when I learn those jutsu. But the seal has been locked and will only unlock itself after sixteen years. That means that I still have to wait for four whole years before I receive that part of my inheritance. But that's fine, that will just give me time to make my own seals and to experiment further with my wind and gravity. I also want to improve the rasengan. Dad said that he had planned to mould nature chakra into the rasengan. Hopefully, I can accomplish these feats before that seal activates. Than I'll learn my mom and dad's trademark techniques, I can barely contain my excitement._

_In any case, today is the day that they announce the genin teams. I am currently in the classroom with the middle-class and elite group. The lower class was declared unfit to become shinobi at the beginning of this calender year and forced to drop out of the academy, as a consequence, despite my rise to the middle-class over the past two years, I'm still the deadlast of the class. My results over the first four years have ensured that it be that way. The ranking order is as follows..._

_1) Uchiha Itachi_

_2) Senju Guren_

_3) Hyuga Neji_

_4) Uchiha Sasuke_

_5) Kurama Yakumo_

_6) Nara Shikamaru_

_7) Aburame Shino_

_8 Inuzuka Kiba_

_9) Hyuga Hinata_

_10) Yamanaka Ino_

_11) Akimichi Choji_

_12) Uzumaki Naruto_

_I remember that bastard Sasuke complaining about his ranking. Saying he must have been cheated or some kind of mistake had been made. Iruka-sensei told him not to take the rankings too serious though, stating that there was barely any difference at all between the people in the elite-class. And it was true, all of them received full marks for almost everything. Itachi literally got full marks for everything, even the illusive genjutsu exam. In fact, genjutsu was the only significant difference between he and Sasuke._

_Guren also got full marks for everything. Her genjutsu was weaker than Sasuke's but she got second place because she actually defeated him in 6-4 on all their spars since they joined the academy. Neji, like Itachi are unbeaten in a spar. The two times they were charged against each other both ended in draws. They were evenly matched and no one had a clear advantage until time ran out. Yakumo received full marks in ninjutsu and genjutsu, but her taijutsu was below par. Still better than most of the middle-class though._

_Anyway, right now I'm inside the classroom for what is probably the last time I sit in this room. As usual, I'm sitting far away from everyone else and minding my own business. The Hokage, Kato Dan, just gave some speech about the will of fire and all of that nonsense. It's been said many times now that this is by far the most talented batch of students coming from one class since the founding of Konoha. Perhaps that is why the Hokage has decided to come to welcome us into the ranks personally. He's about to anounce the teams and the senseis of said teams. The senseis are right outside the door, I've sensed some powerful chakra signitures outside the classroom. One stands out in particular, I wonder who it is, and whose sensei he's going to be._

_Oh, and did I mention that the Hokage's wife and the Konoha elders, the god of shinobi included are also present. Iruka really looks out of place up there. He's an ant standing amonst elephants, it really looks out of place. Danzo looks particularly dangerous, he's a really scary guy I have to give him that. That crippled old man farcade only makes him look even more dangerous somehow. Hiruzen is still playing the kind old man role like the manipulative master that he is. It's really hard to believe that these guys ordered Shishui to kill his clan. I've literally had nightmares about the evil Shunshin Shishui who cold heartedly killed his own family. To think that he was nothing but a pawn under orders from the elders and the Hokage is really mind shattering, and humbling too. I wonder if Mikoto-sama knows about this, I wonder if the twins know. And if they don't, should I tell them about it? Nah, I have to protect myself and my own interests for now. They'd surely wanna know how I stumbled on that little piece of information. I can't exactly tell them that I stole the scroll of seals and copied everything in it, including the Hokages' journals. And even if they didn't ask me that question, what if they confronted the Hokage about it, he would surely want to know about their source. Nah, I'll let things play out for now and see what happens. Anyway, back to the team anouncements, yes, finally, the Hokage seems to have the list with him, we'll finally find out._

"You will be deployed in the following teams..." Dan trailed off, taking a deep breathe and even extending the pause intentionally to create suspense.

"Team seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Kurama Yakumo, and Uchiha Itachi. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Dan announced with a big, friendly smile as Kakashi walked through the door and into the classroom, the copy ninja only making it on time because he was told that the ceremony would be three hours earlier.

_'Hatake Kakashi huh? He's a wielder of the shringan just like I and Sasuke, and was team mates with Uchiha Obito under the yellow flash's tutorship. Hmmm...the fact that he has the sharingan too makes it unsurprising that he would become our sensei. With Yakumo-san also joining our team, I guess this would make us a team with genjutsu as our main theme.' _Itachi thought silently.

Itachi is a twelve year old boy with black hair that has two bangs framing his face and a short pony tail, wearing a black turtleneck shirt with the Uchiha emblem at the back, black shinobi pants with white tape on the ankles, and black shinobi sandals with a brown weapons pouch on his right thigh. He also has dark eyes with tear troughs running down his cheeks from his eyes.

His twin brother, Sasuke, has no pony tail and no tear troughs, but has the same hair colour, but his hair is a little wilder with a ducktail as well. Their eyes are the same eye colour and even their outfits are the same, with the exception of Sasuke's turtleneck Uchiha shirt being dark blue in colour.

Yakumo on the other hand is an exotic and lithe beauty with milky skin, chocoloate brown, mysterious eyes, and long brown hair, wearing tight black shorts with a short black skirt over them and a dark blue and form fitting vest. She is also spotting a blue weapons pouch and blue, stylized shinobi sandals.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted with a small, casual wave, his eyes never leaving his icha icha story book.

"You'll have to excuse Kakashi-san, he may have an unhealthy obsession with his umm...novels, but he is a fine shinobi who is always paying attention to his surrounds...despite his best efforts at fooling us into thinking that he isn't. In any case, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun, Yakumo-chan, if you could please come and stand next to your sensei." Dan requested with his usual cheerful and kind demeanor.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The trio saluted as they hurriedly went to take their places next to their new sensei.

"Okay...from now on I expect you to come up to the front after I call out yours and your teammate names. You will stand next to your sensei so that at the end of it all, we can all take a picture together." Dan ordered.

"Any questions...?" The Hokage asked.

"..."

"Okay, well, the next team, team 8, will be Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." Dan anounced as, just as expected, Kurenai walked into the classroom and her team walked up to stand by her side.

_'I'm glad Kurenai-san is my teacher, but I wish I was in N-Naruto-kun's team.' _Hinata thought as she walked up to the front, not really sure whether to be happy or disappointed, happy because she was in her friend and sister figure's team, or sad because Naruto wasn't in her team.

_'It's not the best team, but it's not a bad one either. The potential is immense, we just have to work hard and believe in ourselves, especially you, Hinata.' _Shino thought logically.

_'Damn I wanted to be in Guren-chan or Yakumo-chan's team! Aaarg! But it's not really that bad, Hinata is a sweat girl and I'm sure she's hiding a sexy figure under those baggy clothes.' _Kiba thought with with a perverted smirk.

_'Hinata, I'm sorry I couldn't get Naruto into my team. I tried my best but was denied despite my best efforts and intentions. However, I will turn you into a powerful, independent, and confident kunoichi, Naruto will be running after you before you know it.' _Kurenai vowed to herself.

_'A Hyuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame in the same team. No doubt about it, this is a tracking team.' _Itachi thought with conviction.

"Okay next up. Team 9 is still in circulation, therefore, the next team will be team 10, consisting of Yamanak Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." The Hokage anounced as indeed the sandaime's son walked into the classroom with an unlit cigar inside his mouth.

_'I'm not surprised that they decided to remake the Ino-Shika-Cho, but it still sucks that I have to be with a troublesome woman like Ino.' _Shikamaru thought with exasperation as he and his teammates walked to the front of the room.

_'Oh my god why me! Why do I have to be with that lazy bastard and that fat pig! This will ruin my reputation so badly! Why couldn't I have gotten at least one of the hot elite guys, even if it isn't Itachi, I would have been content with Sasuke-kun or Neji-kun.' _A frustrated Ino thought on the verge of pulling her own hair out. But of course, she couldn't do that to her beatiful hair, nor would she ever embarrass herself in front of the Hokage and her three musketeers (Itachi, Neji, Sasuke). As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that she was in a team of bafoons.

_'Yeah! I get to be in Shikamaru's team. That's great!' _ a happy Choji thought as he bounced down the stairs and to the front of the class next to his teammates and sensei.

_'A recon and interogation team, so they are reincarnating the ino-shika-cho huh? Not a bad idea.' _Itachi thought contently.

"And last but not least, team 11, Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Guren, and Hyuga Neji. Your sensei will be Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin." The Hokage, Dan anounced much to everyone of the new genin's surprise, none of the elder shinobi sharing their surprise as they had already been informed of the sannin's request to tutor Senju Guren and Uzumaki Naruto. Even the usually passive Hyuga Neji, the emotionless Uchiha twins, and the enigmatic Naruto couldn't hide their emotions this time.

_'So he's the one that had the stronger and high capacity chakra that I was sensing. If what I learned from my parent's house is anything to go buy, than it makes perfect sense. He used to carry a torch for Lady Tsunade and he was my father's sensei. Looking at it this way, Guren and I being in the same team and he being our sensei is something I shouldn't be surprised by.' _Naruto thought to himself as he walked to the front of the class, showing no emotions whatsoever as he made brief eye contact with the toad sannin on his way to join his team.

_'This was unexpected, definitely nothing to be taken at face value. A sannin taking on a genin team is nothing to be taken lightly. But than again, he and Lady Tsunade are friends, it's likely that she was only worried about Guren and asked her friend to take care of her. No! What am I saying, this has to be about the Kyubi and Naruto.' _Itachi thought with more than a little suspission.

_'Why does the dobe get to have a sannin for a sensei? Could it be because of the Kyubi?' _Sasuke pondered with a hint of jealousy.

_'I'm in the same team as the kyubi jinchuuriki and one of the last remaining Senju, on top of that, I get a sannin as a sensei. I always thought that things would get a lot more interesting when I graduate the academy, but this is better than I thought it would be.' _The Hyuga prodigy thought to himself.

_'Neji is a little surprising, but Naruto is in my team just like mom always said he would be. Mom says that I have the potential to control bijuu like my Yukimaru nii-san, uncle Tenzo, and great grandpa Hashirama. Plus, Naruto-kun is family, so it's only natural that things turned out like this.' _Guren thought.

_'I'm just glad that he finally started taking things seriously. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if he stayed at the bottom of the class like he was two years ago. Would he have been forced to drop out like the others? No, he wouldn't have, but how would dad have explained that to the others who were dropped?' _Guren pondered with a little relief.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

_**Flash!**_

"Okay, that was the last of the pictures to be taken. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, you may take your teams to your respective training grounds and get properly acquinted with each other. Jiraiya, if you and your team could stay behind for a little while." Dan requested, even though everyone in the room, even the new genin recognised it for the order that it actually was.

The Hokage, his wife Tsunade, the four elders, Jiraiya, and Jiraiya's genin team watched quietly as everyone departed the classroom. That was before the Hokage cut through the silence again, having forgotten to dismiss one other person.

"Iruka, you're also free to go." Dan ordered not so subtly.

"H-hai, Hokage-sama. Please forgive me." an embarrassed Iruka replied, hastily making his way out of the classroom as soon as the Hokage's words registered in his mind. There was a brief silence between the remaining occupants of the room after Iruka's departure. The Hokage's eyes roaming and honing in on everyone in the classroom before settling on the spiky haired red head. Dan's eyes stayed zeroed in on the red head jinchuuriki, however, if the young Uzumaki was bothered by the attention he was now receiving from not only the Hokage, but everyone else in the room who had followed the Hokage's gaze, than he certainly didn't show it. The young Uzumaki content to just stare at the space in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto...?" Dan trailed off with a serious tone.

"Hokage-sama...?" Naruto trailed off with a small bow as he finally locked gazes with the Hokage.

"..." Dan said nothing for a while, his dark green eyes trying to penetrate the young Uzumak's soul in search for answers, but coming out empty handed, the young jinchuuriki showing neither positive nor any negative emotions, a simply blank stare all there was to meet the Hokage's gaze.

"You haven't visited me for a while, in fact, you've only visited once in the last in twelve months. You used to visit me at least once a week, what happened?" Dan asked with curiosity and compassion.

He'd promised Minato that he would take care of his son, and he thought he'd done his best to protect him up until now. He'd even come to consider the young red head as a sort of second son, or at the very least a sort of nephew. However, Naruto had changed over the last two years, he'd become increasingly distant not just from him, but from everyone in the village. He didn't even go to Ichiraku's an eighth as often as he used to, such was the dramatic change in behaviour. He'd always encouraged Naruto to form bonds with others and he'd always taught him that the will of fire was born of the love one has for his friends and family and his desire to protect them. That's why he'd been happy when at least he knew that Naruto had taken his words to heart as he had always tried to make friends.

Dan had heard that the Uzumaki jinchuuriki had carried a torch for his daughter for a long time. It had been a very very open secret that almost everyone he'd ever met knew about. However, Naruto didn't even seem to care about his daughter any more, he barely looked at her, nevermind talking to her. Part of him, the daddy side of him was relieved, he didn't want any boy poking his daughter just yet. It would inevitably happen at some point in the future, but she was still his little princess for now. But part of him, the militant, Hokage, and logical side of him was displeased. With Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato's blood running through his veins, and the Kyubi sealed inside of him, Naruto's potential was nearly limitless. That's why he wanted to keep Naruto as close to him and his family as possible, even if it meant forcing him and his daughter into an arranged marriage in the future. He'd prefer that they fall in love on their own terms, but that didn't seem likely to happen anytime soon. Guren had rejected all of Naruto's advances, she genuinely didn't seem interested. That had been fine for him because he had known that Naruto would never give up on her, well, that was until the boy changed his outlook completely. He honestly didn't know what to expect from the boy right now. The Hokage's thought trail, however, was broken by the soft spoken and smooth red haired's voice as he answered the Hokage's question.

"Well you know, children grow and they eventually become independent and self-sufficient...it's a transition that tends to happen much faster for orphans like us, isn't that right, Neji-san?." Naruto replied casually, while at the same time acting fast to divert the conversation away from the Hokage.

"Don't try to group me together with the likes of you, you will not find the common ground that you are looking for. You and I are not at the same level...deadlast dobe." Neji replied with the kind of passice cruelty that had everyone's in the classroom's hearts in their mouths.

"Well, I guess you're right, you and I really aren't at the same level...I'm a lower class deadlast, but at least I'm not a family slave." Naruto retorted with calm and composed vengeance, cauing the usually ice cool Neji to completely flip out of his mind, the Hyuga prodigy, without a single word instantly going for a killing blow on his new teammate, twisting his arm around with his palm facing the blonde Uzumaki as he released an air palm from point blank range.

Everyone, the Hokage, Guren, the elders, the two sannin, and even Naruto were completely caught off guard, no one expecting that kind of reaction from the noble and emotionally passive Hyuga. The result, Naruto was blasted away at rapid speeds, through the wall, through a number of walls, to the outside, through two trees, and straight into the earth, his body getting smashed violently, resulting in a crater in and around where his body finally landed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you piece of shit! That was totally uncalled for!" Tsunade, the first to break out of her stupor, shouted angrily.

"Uncalled for? Than I'm afraid that we have a difference of opinions." Neji replied apathetically.

"Why you...!"

"That's enough! Both of you!" Dan warned with a spike of killing intent, freezing both Tsunade and Neji in place with the potency of his chakra and the reality of his intent, making everyone aware that behind the dorky and friendly demeanor, lies a stone cold ninja warriar, a true killer, and a very powerful one at that.

"B-but look what he did to Naruto-kun..!"

"I said enough! Tsunade!" The Hokage ordered, his chakra release levels spiking through the roof now, causing Tsunade to, very reluctantly, submit to her husband and superior.

_'W-what the hell! W-why am I so scared? Why is my heart beating so fast! Why do I feel like I have a spear driven right through my heart. I...I feel like I'm about to die, what's happening to me! Can he really do this with killing intent and chakra alone...is this the gap between us, is this the level of a Kage?' _Neji thought fearfully.

_'No...I'm the greatest genius to ever come out of the Hyuga clan, my chakra is unnaturally strong, my body flexible and strong beyond the dreams of any other Hyuga. My chakra control, my skills, my intellect, my doujutsu! There's no way that this clanless idiot, Hokage or not, can have more talent than I. He may be stronger now, but it is only a matter of time, only a matter of time before I surpass him and stand at the very top. I won't lose my composure, I won't lose my resolve!' _Neji thought with determination as he fought and won the battle within himself, regaining his composure even under the pressure of the Hokage's KI with his will alone.

"As for you, Hyuga Neji...!" The Hokage muttered darky, although, to Neji, and everyone within hearing site, it sounded like, or rather, felt like he wad literally screaming his lungs out in fury.

"What is it?" Neji replied rudely, turning around to face the Hokage without a shred of fear or remorse in neither his voice, expression, or overall demeanor.

_'I have nothing to be afraid of. Whatever he does , he will not and cannot afford to kill me. And if I can survive the caged bird seal, I can survive anything!' _Neji thought with re-assurance.

_'This child, he is not scared at all. Is it a sign of his strength of will, his emotional control, or his arrogance and stupidity? Nevertheless, he has definitely caught my interest.' _Danzo thought with intrigue dancing in his one visible eye.

"You will report to Morino Ibiki at 08:00 am every morning for the next five days. You will meet with him at A.N.B.U HQ, understand?"

"Yes." Neji replied.

"Yes to who?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Neji droned out.

"See to it that you remember that next time." Dan ordered.

"Now, Tsunade, Guren, Jiraiya, go check on...huh?" The Hokage trailed off in surprise, watching with surprise, along with everyone else as the blonde Uzumaki walked into the room through the hole that his body made as if nothing had happened, not a single injury visible on his entire body. There was dirt and tears on his clothing, but his body seemed to be in perfect condition.

"N-Naruto-kun...?" Guren stuttered out with eyes wide from surprise, not having expected to see him so soon.

"I'm quite surprised..." Naruto trailed off with amusement.

"A genin gets hit with an A rank ninjutsu at point blank range, right next to arguably the best medic in the elemental nations, and no one comes to his rescue. That is so sad, if I still had any tears left in my tear ducts, I might have been crying right now." Naruto said, shaking his head with his eyes closed in mock sadness.

"N-Naruto...let me check you for any injuries, there might be internal damage, I've been hospitized long enough for you to know that I have an unnaturally quick recovery rate, and that ability to regenerate has become more rapid as I have grown ston"

"I'm perfectly fine, I don't need your help, Tsunade-dono." Naruto replied hastily.

"I've been hospitalized long enough and often enough for you and your medical staff to know about my regeneration abilities. Those abilities have only become more potent and the regeneration has become 20 times faster over the last two years. I'm getting better and better at it the more experienced I get, the stronger I get, and the more mature my body becomes, in other words, synonymous growth side by side with my development as a shinobi. So...I don't need your services, nor will I ever need them again." Naruto said with clearity and finality.

_'However, I might have been in trouble if I hadn't used a watered down shinra tensei to deflect the impact of the jutsu. Speaking of which, that was quite a dangerous jutsu, a jutsu that shatters bones with the blunt force of air pressure and at the same time damages muscles and internal organs with juken chakra that's quite an amazing ninjutsu. As expected from the man hailed as the greatest genius from the Hyuga clan.' _Naruto thought with genuine appreciation, not in the slightest offended by the very recent assault on his person by his new teammate. In fact, he was more than happy little happy about it, because it meant that Neji was just the person that he thought he was, just the person that he was looking for.

_'So his ability has developed to this extent, just as Tsunade said it would based on her evaluations on his body in his earlier years.' _Dan thought to himself, the elders and Jiraiya also thinking along the same lines.

"I...I see..." Tsunade trailed off thoughtfully.

_'I knew this would happen, I just never thought that it would happen this fast. It should have only reached this stage in his late teenage years, or even in his early twenties.' _Tsunade thought.

"Still, rapid regeneration like that is unnatural, the human body is not supposed to operate like that. There is a limit to how many times human cells can replicate or copy themselves, if you continue to heal yourself at this rate, you'll risk damaging your body permanently in the future. In other words, I'm experienced with this kind of jutsu, so I know all the side effects of using such a potent ninjutsu. You'll shorten your lifespan if you continue to use that kind of jutsu. In fact, from now on, I'd suggest you treat that jutsu like it's a forbidden jutsu and only use it as a last resort." Tsunade suggested, even though it really sounded like an order than anything else.

"Thank you for you advice Tsunade-dono, but I'll be fine, I know what I'm doing..."

"That was actually any order...!" Tsunade pointed out with a threatening undertone.

"I'm not one of your medical staff, nor am I your direct subbordinate...I don't take orders from you...!" Naruto retorted, eyes narrowed at the Blonde bomshell dangerously.

"You brat...!"

"Naruto...!" Dan cut in with a dangerous tone of his own, once again his words and his overbearing chakra sounding and feeling like a raging storm despite his soft spoken and calm demeanor, such was the kind of respect the man commanded as the Hokage, showing that he indeed was the most, or at least, one of the most powerful shinobi in the village.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked curiously, the red haired Uzumaki seemingly unfazed by the Hokage's presence whatsoever.

"This is what's going to happen. You will follow Tsunade-chan's advice on this matter, and in fact, you will go for a check-up with her no later than noon tommorrow, where she will do a complete test and evaluation of your body and it's healing abilities. Abilities like yours a rare even in the shinobi world, it needs to be studied and recorded so that, if possible, it can be replicated through medical ninjutsu for the greater good of the village. You just have to imagine how many lives could be saved in the future because of your body's unique abilities. Also, this will also help you in the long run, our medical staff needs to be notified and trained specifically to deal with a body like yours should you find yourself in the treatment room at some point, reason being that some medicines and specific dosages of said medicines might not work on you because of your body's rapid processing, assimilation, digestion, and recovery. We need to create a special treatment program just for you, and people like you that might join our shinobi forces in the future. So than, to simplify everything for you, you will listen to and strictly follow any instructions that Tsunade has for you regarding your condition, that's a direct order from the Hokage. Failure to comply will result in severe punishment, are we clear on this matter?" Dan asked with a dangerous tone of voice, eyes narrowed at the red haired Uzumaki, the Hokage seemingly pissed off at the red haired Uzumaki's stubborn attitude, or maybe at the way the young jinchuuriki was adressing his wife

"No, we are not clear at all. It seems like you don't really understand the situation here, and neither does your wife..." Naruto said calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" Dan asked hastily, now suddenly feeling a dose of trepidition settling at the pit of his stomach.

"It's simple, under and according to my rights and previladges from the CBCE prohibit you and your wife from issueing such an order on me. That's all there is to it." Naruto clearified for the Hokage, shocking all the adults in the room and confusing his genin teammates.

"CBCE? What is , Okaa-sama, Otou-sama?" Guren asked curiously.

"Clan Building and Creation Effect, it is a law that was instituted by Grand Uncle Tobirama during his reign as the Hokage." Tsunade replied absent mindly, eyes still wide from surprise and confusion, surprise because this was the last thing she expected from the young jinchuuriki, confusion because she didn't understand how exactly Naruto thought that he met the requirements of this act.

"Precisely. This is an act that Nidaime-sama created in order to cultivate rare bloodlines and insure that they never become extinct. It was also with the intention of creating diversified and powerful clans for the benefit of Konoha. According to this act, two or more people who have the same name, and also have ninjutsu or inherent abilities unique only to them, and if one of them is male and the other female, and are also married, or at least, have the intention to marry, said people qualify under the CBCE and therefore attain clan status with immediate effect." Naruto explained patiently, taking a small breathe before continueing where he left off.

"Because of my clan status attained through the CBCE, certain rights and previldges automatically apply when dealing with me as the Hokage and as the Chief Executive of The Medical Corps. After all, no clan would have agreed to join the village if they were not guarantee specific protection from the village itself, if they were not guarenteed the privacy and secrecy of their abilities." Naruto said with a small smile.

"That is quite interesting Naruto-kun. It is impressive that you have such a refined knowledge of our laws and procedures, however, I'm curious, how is it exactly that you think you meet the requirements of this act?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked with an old and weary voice, although, the wisdom and power behind it was very clear and unmistakeable, after all, this was a former Hokage.

"I'm a shinobi now, and therefore have attained adult status. I have special bloodline abilities unique only to me, strong life-force, strong and potent chakra, extremely high chakra reserves, unnaturally strong and durable body, rapid cell regeneration and rapid healing. Also, there is a girl who I intend to marry, and she to marry me, who has special abilities unique only to her. She has a skeletal frame made from a special dense alloy that is as strong as diamond. She can also turn her skin into this alloy, that we have named adamantine. However, it doesn't end there, she also has the ability to create, control, and manipulate electro magnetic fields and since last year, has adopted the name Uzumaki. I believe you all know her, Uzumaki Ami, academy drop out from two years ago. We live together now, I'm sure you already knew that though, didn't you, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked retorically.

"N-no ways! Stop making up stupid stories you baka! You expect us to believe that Ami has such incredible abilities! What nonsense!" Guren shouted uncharacteristically.

_'Well, it's not a surprise that no one would believe me, after all, these are not abilities that she had before. She only has these abilities because of my experiments on her, and I only had the knowledge to do that thanks to my mother's side research that not even my father knew about.'_ The red haired Uzumaki thought with amusement.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with my daughter on this one. That is impossible, we have full medical records of every non-clan academy student in our archives, if there was ever a student with such an advanced skeletal frame, I would have known about it." Tsunade argued.

"That's right, if you expect us to believe you, than you will have to let Tsunade-chan do a full body evaluation of your girlfriend's body." Danzo slyly suggested.

"Not neccessary, Nidaime-sama made provision for that in the CBCE. To protect the secrets of the clan, all that is required is a demonstration of the abilities, no medical evaluations neccessary. A demonstration will not be a problem, Ami-chan is more than willing to show you what she can do." Naruto argued in return.

_'Nice try old man, but there's nothing you can do to outwit me on this one.' _Naruto thought with confidence and satisfaction

_'He's really thought this through hasn't he, however, there's still one flaw in his plan.' _Jiraiya thought to himself.

"It's a good plan that you have a conjured up there, Naruto. As your sensei, I'm already proud of you. However, you are still one hundred years too young to outwit us like that. There are four levels of medical profiecient, the biginner, the semi-pro, the professional, and the master. And, according to clan law, which you now fall under, a whole fifteen percent of your members must obtain and possess profesional level medical license minimum, if not, than the right to medical privacy and secrecy is automatically waved away, meaning, that you can no longer refuse medical evaluation, study, and treatment from the village. Currently, there is no one in your clan with a that kind of license, therefore...w-what...?" Jiraiya trailed off with wide eyes, unable to quite believe what he was seeing with his own eyes.

"Does this master level certificate satisfy the medical qualification requirement, Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked neutrally, even though the mirth in his tone was still audible if one listened carefully.

"N-no ways! That has to be forgery, there's no way such a license could have been issued without my notification. The records should have passed through my desk!" Tsunade argued vehemently.

"I took the test two days ago. It usually takes two days to get the results and the license, meaning, the records should have been at your desk first thing in the morning and you would have seen them, unless of course, you didn't turn in for work today because of say...your daughter's graduation ceremony?" Naruto said, this time unable to supress a grin from sneaking it's way onto his facial features.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"It's become quiet in here all of a sudden, is everything okay, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked with mock concern.

"Everything is fine. I will fill out the neccessary documents to make official your clan status after Ami's demonstration, which will be scheduled tommorrow at noon...and yes, you will no longer be required to check in with Tsunade-chan at that time. I will also make preparations for your seating position in the council room and I will make sure that you receive notice for every council meeting. I will also allocate a sufficient piece of land and funds for you to build your clan compound. Is there anything else that you will need?" Dan asked with a neutral expression, trying his best to contain his frustration, confusion, and anger from showing on his facial expression.

"Dan...you can't be serious! You're not really gonna fall for this shit are you!" Tsunade exclaimed furiously, finally able to regain her speaking ability, which she had temporalily lost due to shock.

"I don't have a choice Tsunade, Naruto is a shinobi and a clan head right now. I have to give him the neccessary respect, it's the irrefutable law." Dan replied passively.

"Hokage-sama is right, and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it." Naruto said nonchalantly, causing Tsunade to grit her teeth in frustration and anger.

"How did you manage to pass a master level medical exam? And how is it that you know so much about clan law? There's no way that you found out all of this on your own, someone's helping you? Who is it?" Jiraiya demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about...!"

"Give it a break! No one's going to fall for that shit! I want answers, now!" Jiraiya exclaimed impatiently.

"Let me rephrase my previous statement than, I'm afraid I don't owe you any explanations! I'm not going to share any clan secrets with you or anyone, I'm not obliged to either." Naruto replied with a devious grin, causing Jiraiya to grit his teeth irritably.

"Anyway! That will be all for now. We're having a special dinner tonight to celebrate Guren's graduation, you're all invited, especially you, team 11. It will be a good chance for you to build a team bond and get to know each other a little better." Dan subtly ordered.

"Me and my team will be there, right, Neji, Naruto?" Jiraiya said with a serious and somewhat dangerous tone.

"I'm not busy tonight, so I should be available." Neji replied neutrally.

"Is it okay if I bring my fiancee?" Naruto asked, causing Guren's right eyebrow to twitch involuntarily.

_'So this is why Naruto-kun halted his persuit of my affections? He's getting married to that unruly child, Ami...Uzumaki Ami?' _Guren thought to herself.

_'I've got feelings for Itachi-kun...I...I love him! Yet...why do I feel so jealous of Naruto-kun and Ami, why does it hurt that they're together? Why does it piss me off so much! Is it because I'm so used to him pining for my affections, making a fool of himself just to get my attention? Is it because I have feelings for him too that I didn't know about until now? Or am I just selfish and egotistical? I need to talk to okaa-sama!' _Guren thought to herself, a bundle of conflicting emotions jamming up in her mind and her heart as a result.

_'Naruto, perhaps I have misjudged you after all. But how is it possible that my all-seeing eyes saw so much and yet missed so much at the same time? You've definitely caught my attention now, I won't miss anything else again.' _Neji thought as he made direct eye contact with the spiky haired Uzumaki.

_'Hehehe! So I've caught your attention now haven't I, Hyuga Neji? Well, I'm going to need a four man cell in order to successfully escape Konoha and continue to evade the high persuit that is sure to take place following my escape. A very powerful four man cell at that. I can think of no one better than you, a once in a life-time genius from the great Hyuga clan who knows pain and suffering, and carries a strong resentment for his clan, possibly for the village as well. If that doesn't sound like a motive to defect, I don't know what is, all I have to do now is to win your loyalty. I've got your attention and respect now, and I'll win your loyalty when I free you from your cage.' _Naruto thought with a devious mental smile.

"Yes please, I'd very much like to meet your fiancee Naruto-kun, maybe we can get that demonstration out of way tonight too." Dan replied with a small fake smile.

_'I can't believe what just happened? I have to find out how Naruto could possibly have advanced so much in such a short amount of time. Who's his sponsor, who's his adviser, who's his mentor? Or...who is using him?' _Dan thought furiously.

_'So...the kyubi jinchuuriki is not a talentless idiot after all. I guess this should not be so much of surprise, after all, he is Minato's and Kushina's son. Still, I'll have to keep an eye on him...actually, in light of recent events, perhaps it would be prudent of me to have a little word with him, we could use someone like him in the foundation.' _Danzo thought with a small, hidden grin.

_'I can't believe Naruto-kun has transfromed so much in just two years, something extreme...something serious must have happened. I'll have to speak to Dan-kun about it this...and I'll have to speak to you too...Danzo!' _Hiruzen thought, not for second ruling out the possibilty of the old war hawk having something to do with the resident jinchuuriki's transformation.

**Meanwhile: Amegakure no Sato...**

"It's been a long time, Fuka, Tayuya, Honoka...Karin. It's always a pleasure to here from you, team Uzumaki." Yahiko, founder and leader of the black-rain organisation that ended Hanzo's reign, greeted with a big, almost 'happy go lucky' grin.

He is a rather tall man with spiky orange hair and big brown eyes, wearing black shinobi pants with white leg-warmers and a long, high collard black cloak with big, black teardrop designs on it, the black rain drops symbolizing the dark era that Ame was in when the organisation was formed. One other defining feature on his face is the piercings below his lips (deva path's piercing in canon).

Yahiko was sitting on a throne seat with his best friend and wife, also his partners in their ring-like leadership of Amegakure no Sato, Nagato and Konan.

Nagato is a man just above average in height with ruby red hair, pale skin, and metalic-purple eyes with concentric rings around the pupil, the eyes of the sage of the six paths, also known as the rinnegan. He, much like Yahiko, is wearing black shinobi pants with white leg-warmers and dark blue shinobi sandals, along with the turtle necked, long, blue cloak with black tear drop designs on it.

Konan on the other hand is a very beautiful woman with blue hair, orange eyes, soft creamy skin, and a labret piercing, wearing the same uniform as her husband and best friend, except with black pants that extend into black boots on her feet.

"Uzumaki Fuka, along with my team, team Uzumaki, consisting of Uzumaki Tayuya, Uzumaki Karin, and Uzumaki Honoka. At your service, Leader-sama!" Fuka greeted with one knee on the floor and her head bowed down respectfully, along with her team of redhead Uzumakis.

She is a beautiful, voluptous woman who appears to be in her late teens, with long, beautiful red hair, blue eyes, and a heart shaped face, wearing also the standard black rain uniform with tight fitting black pants and white bandages wrapped around the ankles.

"At ease, my dear comrades. You may rise to your feet so that we may have a normal conversation, from one human to other humans." Yahiko said with a friendly aura.

"Hai, Leader-sama!" the four Uzumaki girls saluted as they rose to their feet to confront their village leader, Yahiko, their clan head, Nagato, and the Lady Angel of Ame, Konan.

Fuka had to give to them, these three were absolutely amazing shinobi and even better leaders. She could not have wished for anyone else to follow, in fact, she could definitely never respect anyone more than she respected these three, after all, Fuka was a powerful shinobi herself in her own right, or anyone's right for that matter. Between her ability to manipulate all five nature elements, her kiss of death technique, her immortality jutsu, and her Uzumaki level chakra reserves, she could say that she was village leader material herself in terms of power, so it said a lot about these three that she was prepared to bow down to them and show them respect without any reservations.

Still, she had to say that, for a village leader, Yahiko had it very easy, and that was mainly, or in fact solely because he didn't have to do any paperwork whatsoever! Nagato's deva path did all of that for him, and Deva was none other than Hanzo of the Salamander himself. Yes, Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan had indeed killed Hanzo, and the sad thing, or good thing, depending on who you were and your views on the situation, was that almost no-one in the village knew that Hanzo had died a long time ago, almost no-one knew that Hanzo was just part of the six paths of pain jutsu, that he was nothing but a walking and moving corpse.

They all thought that Hanzo was still village leader, and that Hanzo had reconciled with the black rain organisation and formed a peace treaty for the sake of the village. Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were respected as higher ups and protectors of the village, as potential successors to Hanzo's throne, and the work that they had done for the village, under Hanzo's 'orders' was well received and appreciated. Quite amazing what a simple black metalic rod through the chest of a corpse can do for you. She had to give to him, Nagato's outer path abilities were really something else.

In any case, for those who knew the truth, they were required to report to this secret throne room to meet with the real leaders of the organisation and take direct orders from them. For those who didn't know the truth, they had to take orders from Nagato's deva path. Of course, no one was stupid enough not to question the rinnegan on Hanzo's eyes, but there were four Uzumakis in the village, really, that situation was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a simple sealing jutsu on Hanzo's oxygen mask. It was kind of like those interogation room mirrors, the person inside the interogation room only sees his or her reflection on the glass window, but the person on the other side can see through to the other side of the glass. Therefore, to Deva, the shield on the mask serves as a window of sorts, but to outsider looking in, all they can see is their reflection on the oxygen mask.

"So anyway why the fuck did you call us here all of a sudden, Leader? I was just about to kick Honoka-teme's ass in training ya know." Tayuya asked with her usual foul mouthed, arrogant attitude. She is a tomboyish 12 year old redhead girl with big brown eyes and long ruby red hair, also wearing the standard, female version of the Kuro-ame uniform.

"How many times do you have to be told to watch your mouth in front of Leader-sama, you foul mouthed ass sucking bitch!" Karin exclaimed indignantly, completely oblivious to the hypocrisy of her words and actions at that very moment. She too, like all Uzumakis, has beautiful long red hair with eyes matching her hair in terms of colour, also wearing the female version of the standard Kuro-ame uniform.

Honoka, like she so often does, simply chose not to get herself involved in her two siblings' stupidy, lest it also rub off on her too. As expected, she too has beautiful red hair, with dark eyes and the standard Kuro-ame uniform with an Ame forhead protector around her head just like her two sisters.

"Aaaaw come on Karin, stop acting like Leader's slut, can't you see how useless your hopeless crush on him is? He's taken dummy, find someone else." Tayuya said with a sadistic smirk.

"Why you...!"

"That's enough you two! End it now...or else...!" Fuka warned with a dangerous and pissed off tone.

"Maa maa you don't have to put on such a scary face, Fuka-chan, I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it. They were just joking around, right, Tayuya-chan, Karin-chan?" Yahiko said with a nervy smile, scratching the back of his head sheeepishly.

"H-hai, Leader-sama! W-we were just playing around...totally didn't mean anything by it!" Tayuya and Karin both exclaimed hastily, secretly thanking Leader from saving them from Fuka's wrath.

"Hehehe! See, everything's cool right?" Yahiko asked nervously.

_'Leader can be such a goofball at times.' _Fuka thought with a heavy sigh.

"Alright, I'll let them off the hook this time. Anyway, for you to have requested a meeting directly with you, I'm guessing you must have something of great importance that you want to say to us..." Fuka trailed off suggestively.

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is something of great importance that we want to ask of you and your team, a very important mission, one we think you might have quite a vested interest and enthusiasm in completing." Yahiko stated, now adopting an all business tone and expression.

"A vested interest and enthusiasm? It sounds like you're preparing to hand down a mission that you believe will be more than a mission to us...something personal to us?" Fuka said with a questioning tone.

"Precisely, it is a mission personal to us, us as in, the Uzumaki clan." Nagato, the Uzumaki clan head, husband, and father to triplets of girls, cut in smoothly, speaking for the first time since the mission begun.

**Bang!**

"Otou-sama!" a twelve year old boy with pale skin, blue hair framing the sides of his face, and red glowing eyes, also wearing the standard Kuro-ame uniform and an Ame forhead protector around the head, exclaimed as he busted through the door, running with impressive speed before throwing himself into his father's arms followed by two other kids into the throne room, Juugo, a big and muscular 14 year old boy with orange spiky hair and orange eyes, also wearing the standard Kuro-ame uniform along with Isaribi, who was also Hanzo's 12 year old grandaughter, also wearing the female version of the Kuro-Ame uniform.

"Hahaha! Ranmaru! How's it going buddy?" Yahiko asked jovially, clearly just as happy to see his son as much as his son was to see him.

"I'm alright dad, sorry for being late for the meeting, training took a little longer than expected." Ranmaru replied with a sheepish grin.

"Aaaah well I guess I can forgive you this time, but make sure it doesn't become a regular occurence okay?"

"Of course, it won't happen again, I promise dad!" Ranmaru replied, having at least the decency to spot an embarrassed blush on his pale skin.

"Ahem! If I may..." Nagato trailed irritably, not appreciating it one bit that he was interupted during such an important conversation, after all, these people, as much as he loved them, seemed to have very little respect for the god of peace.

"Aaah, ahahaha, sorry Nagato. Ranmaru, hurry up and join your teammates, Nagato has something very important to share with you all!" Yahiko whispered harshly.

"O-ok!" Ranmaru, sensing the seriousness of the situation, replied as he hurried to his place between his teammates.

_'Those two have such a good relationship, I'm truly blessed to have a husband and son like those two.' _Konan thought with a nostalgic expression.

"Kaa-chan, are you okay?' Ranmaru whispered with his hand on his mouth, almost as if expecting no one else to see or hear that he was talking to his mother, once again interupting Nagato's conversation.

"I'm okay baby, just listen to what Nagato has to say for now, we'll talk afterwards okay?" Konan said with a loving, motherly smile.

"Okay!" Ranmaru exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"Now than, since all of you are here, allow me to brief you on your long term mission..." Nagato trailed off with a serious tone.

"Long term mission? What kind of mission would require the collaboration of two Kuro-ame genin teams?" Fuka asked with a small frown on her godess like facial features, a small shiver of fear and trepidition settling at the pit of her stomach.

She was concerned that the mission they were about to be given was a very dangerous, possibly an S ranked mission. If it was a mission just for her, she wouldn't be as worried as she was right now, in fact, she wouldn't be worried at all, she was that confident in her own abilities. The problem was when the mission involved her three daughters. However, she knew just how much Nagato loved their three daughters, and just how protective he was of them, he wouldn't give them such a dangerous mission if he didn't believe that they can handle it.

"One of, as I was saying before the interuption, of utmost importance, especially to us, the Uzumaki clan." Nagato replied, causing surprised expressions to appear on the faces of the two genin teams.

"I see...please continue, Nagato-koi." Fuka prompted somewhat impatiently, causing Nagato to pull out an A3 photograph and dangle it in front of his body for all of the his audience to view.

"W-who the fuck is that? And why the fuck does he have whisker marks on his face? Is he some kind of psycho?" Tayuya asked.

"No, he's not a psycho...at least, I don't think so. This guy is the Konoha's kyubi jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto!" Nagato said loud and clearly, making sure that everybody in the room had absolutely no doubts as to the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"W-what! B-but Otou-sama, I thought you said that you and Okaa-sama were the last of the clan before we were born?" Honoka asked with a betrayed expression.

"I know what I said, but listen to what I am saying now. My reasons for not telling you about him until will be explained to you at another time. But to summarise it, I didn't want you trying to run after him all on your own, I wanted to make sure that you were old enough, smart enough, experienced enough, and strong enough to retrieve to bring him back to us, where he belongs." Nagato explained.

"How is he related to us exactly, and where are his parents? He doesn't look a day older than us." Karin asked.

"My grandmother is his great grandmother, who gave birth to twins, those twins are his grandmother and my mother. Those twins in turn each gave birth to one child, his mother and I. His mother was my first cousin, Uzumaki Kushina, who is also the former Kyubi Jinchuuriki. She than married the yellow flash and they gave birth to Naruto, as I and Fuka gave birth to you three. Therefore, he is my nephew, and your cousin. This boy is very important to me...to us, and his potential, as Kushina's son, as the Namikaze Minato's son, as the kyubi jinchuuriki, is almost limitless..." Nagato trailled off, stopping briefly to gather his thoughts before carrying on from where he left off.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto has grown up with no father and no mother, both his parents died during the kyubi rampage 12 years ago. He doesn't even know that an Uzumaki clan exists, or ever existed for that matter. He doesn't know who his parents are, he doesn't even know if they ever loved him or not. He is all alone in this world, an ophan who practically raised himself, facing scorn and hatred from his own village because of something beyond his control, because of the monster sealed inside of him. This boy has been facing this kind of hardship all on his own. You all know how I, Konan, and Yahiko grew up, but it was a little better for us because at least we still had each other, and...at least we experienced the warmth and love of a mother and father, even if it was only for a short time. This boy...he has been alone from the start..." Nagato explained, stopping once again, this time to regain his breathe, watching silently as tears began to fall from all three of his daughters' eyes, even Tayuya.

"Your mission will begin in six month's time during the chunin exams that will take place in Konoha. Team Uzumaki and team Konan will take part in these exams, Fuka and Konan will acompany you to Konoha. Team Uzumaki, you will reveal yourselves to Uzumaki Naruto and you will get him to defect to Amegakure, you may use force only as a last resort, although, I doubt that it will be neccessary, the chance to reunite with his loving family and to learn about his long lost clan should prove to much for him to resist. Also, your other mission is to win the chunin exams. It is about time we showed the other elemental nations who we are exactly, they must know that we are not a village to be trampled with!" Nagato said with pride and conviction.

"..."

"..."

"Team Uzumaki, do you accept this mission?" Nagato asked with a militant tone.

"Hai, Pein-sama!" team Uzumaki exclaimed with pride, conviction, and determination, chests pushed out and backs straight in a proud military stance.

"That is very good, I'm glad to hear that. Now, as for team Konan, you will also be required to win the chunin exams, it doesn't matter whether a member from team Uzumkai or team Konan wins the tournament, as long as you win. However, you too will have a special mission..."

"Yeah! I was starting to get worried there for a second, Pein-sama!" Ranmaru exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Ahem, as I was saying...you will have a special mission, one that will require all three of your abilities. As you all know, our geographical position in the world map is very unfavorable, we are surounded by three of the big five, Iwa, Suna, and Konoha. Whenever these nations go to war, they inevitably use our nation as the battleground, destroying everything in their path. My mission is to ensure that this never comes to pass, to hold them all off and stop all three of them from breaching our borders..."

"How do you plan to do this exactly? And how does this directly relate to our mission?" Ranmaru asked anxiously.

"I was getting to that...!" Nagato said tensely, slightly losing his cool at Yahiko's brat's constant interuptions, causing Ranmaru to release an audible gulp, pretty sure that he did not want to be at the receiving end of the god of Ame's wrath.

"Now, I have decided to take a note from Furido's reincarnation technique in order to improve the six paths of pein technique, the one that he uses to rivive and control the dead corpses of the twelve ninja guardians. Basically, instead of using random corpses of the deceased, I want my own set of powerful shinobi for the six paths. You just have to look at how powerful deva is to make sense of what I'm saying to you. Hanzo's powers, along with my gravity manipulation, together, constitutes a single path that, alone, can fight on the level of a high Kage. If I can get shinobi of similar calibre for my other paths, we'd be able to have a minimum of three kage level shinobi on each front. We'd be able to stop all three nations from breaching our border, maybe even launch a counter-attack of our own on each one of them." Nagato explained.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea koi, but I still don't understand how this relates to team Konan exactly." Fuka said with a confused expression.

"It's simple, people have this silly tendency of preserving the bodies of their great legends in special cemetaries that are guarded twenty four seven. What I want from you, team Konan, is for you to steal Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama, and the third raikage, Yotsuki Raiden. The third raikage, you can steal at anytime as long as it is before the chunin exams, and the others you will obviously steal when you go to Konoha for the chunin exams. You must do this without getting caught, in other words, no one must even know that the corpses have been stolen." Nagato said with a deadly tone.

"Now, team Konan, do you accept..."

"Matte...!" Konan cut in smoothly.

"What is it, Konan?" Nagato asked harshly.

"Before you say anything else, I think you should know that we won't find Namikaze Minato, Senju Tobirama and Senju Hashirama in Konoha, apparently, Orochimaru has already beaten us to those three, he plans to reanimate them through edo tensei for his planned assault on Konoha...during the chunin exams. That's the information I received from my spy contacts in Otogakure two days ago." Konan said with her usual emotionless tone, the one she used during serious shinobi business, or in battle.

"And when were you planning to share this information with us, Konan?" Nagato asked irritably.

"I'm sharing it with you now aren't I? Besides, I wanted to go there myself and confirm the information first before reporting back to you and Yahiko-kun. Even now, the information is still unconfirmed." Konan replied.

"In that case, rather than simply confirming this information, you will take it a step further and steal the corpses from Orochimaru. You are one of the best spies in the world, this shouldn't be too hard for you." Nagato ordered.

"I was already planning to do that. Besides, Orochimaru already has what he needs from those corpses, after all, he doesn't need the whole body for the edo tensei, a piece of hair would probably be more than enough." Konan replied nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, but are we simply going to let Orochimaru ressurrect three of the strongest shinobi of all time? Really? We're just going to allow Orochimaru to have access to that kind of power?" Fuka asked incredulously.

"If his intention is to destroy Konoha, than yes, that is exactly what we will allow him to do. If you're worried about him ever using that jutsu on Ame, don't be. If the edo tensei has a weakness, than that weakness is defintely me, a god who has the power to remove souls and help them pass on to the other side. Moreover, Orochimaru won't be able to ressurrect Minato, he is trapped inside the shinigami's stomach. So you see, you have nothing to worry about." Nagato explained, much to Fuka's relief and everyone elses relief.

"I see..." was all Fuka said in response.

"So than, team Konan will infiltrate Orochimaru's circle and steal three corpse, Minato, Hashirama, and Tobirama. Following that, they will go to Kumo and steal the third raikage, and Uzumaki Kushina will be stolen during the chaos of Orochimaru's attack on Konoha. Sounds like a good plan, however, I'm curious, how do you plan to convince Naruto to let you use his parents like that?" Yahiko asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"It's quite simple actually, Naruto will let me use his parents with the promise that I will make to him, the promise to ressurrect them for real if he can find suitable replacements for the paths. This promise will also give him motivation to become strong, because he will need to be if he is going to kill the people that can substitute for his parents." Nagato said with a confident grin.

"Is that such a good idea, Nagato? Minato was the Yondaime Hokage, ressurrecting him could cause problems for us, also, I thought that rinne tensei posed a very serious risk to your life?" Yahiko asked with concern.

"Don't worry about that, I plan to use the kyubi's life-force for the rinne tensei. And, now that you mentioned it, perhaps I should promise only to ressurrect his mother. However, if Orochimaru succeeds in destroying Konoha, than I will ressurrect Minato too, he'll have no choice but to be on our side if that were to happen." Nagato reasoned out loud.

"Okay, that's fair enough, however, I do have one more question..."

"Speak...!" Nagato said gruffly.

"Well, I'm just curious, which corpse do you plan to which paths, and why?" Yahiko asked with curiousity and excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Hn, I knew you'd ask that question, it was inevitable...you're so easily exciteable." Nagato said with a cheeky grin.

"Hahaha! Well, you know me too well. So, are you going to tell me or not..?" Yahiko asked retorically, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his facial features.

"Yotsuki Raiden will be the preta path, this is because, he has outstanding speed and durability, and his taijutsu is one of the best, if not the best. As you know, preta is immune to all ninjutsu, but his weakness is taijutsu and physical attacks. With the raikage, those weakness will be accounted for, they won't be a problem. Preta-path is currently capable of fighting at the level of an elite jonin, however, with Yotsuki Raiden as preta, he will fight at the level of the highest kage, on his own." Nagato explained patiently, causing everyone's jaw to figuratively hit the ground, eyes wide with awe and amazement.

"Uzumaki Kushina will be the naraka path. Naraka is the weakest out of all of them in combat. In fact, currently, his only purpose is to ressurrect the others. He is vulnerable and easy to kill. If an enemy were to know his ability beforehand, his chances would improve by at least 30 percent. That's why Kushina is perfect, because of her chakra chain barrier, Naraka will remain secure and unreachable, she can also help out offensively with her chakra chains from the safety of her barrier. This means that I can always ressurrect a fallen path until I either run out of chakra, which is unlikely, or until I defeat all of my enemies." Nagato said, taking a deep breathe before carrying on from where he left off.

"Namikaze Minato will be the human path. This one should be obvious, human path is the one that faces the most risk because he has to constantly get himself within touching distance of the opponent in order to be effective. With Minato's speed, reflexes, agility, and the flying raijin technique, soul removal will become a piece of cake, and the risk will deminish by a whole 85 percent. This will be my greatest close combat asset..."

"Demon Realm will be Tobirama and Animal will be Hashirama. There is no reason in particular for these two either than the fact that I wanted to use their power. That's all there is to it. Deva, Preta, Human, Naraka, Demon, Animal...Hanzo of the Salamander, Yotsuki Raiden, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama, these will be the new six paths of Pein, the power of a true god, the god of Ame!"

**Akatsuki base in the West...**

"Good afternoon, my dear comrades!" one Uchiha Madara greated from the seat of his throne, the legendary shinobi sitting casually with his head layed in his right hand as he stared down at his desciples with his more than intimidating, sinister-looking mangyeko sharingan, which seemed to be almost permanently activated, secretly to counter against one of his own subordinates, Uchiha Shishui. He like all of his comrades, spots a black, long, turtle necked cloak with red cloud designs on it, with blue shinobi pants, white leg-warmers, and dark blue shinobi sandals. Place across his lap one would find a battle arrangement arrangement fan, not the most popular weapon by any means in the shinobi world, in fact, most wouldn't even consider it to be a weapon in the first place.

Standing on Madara's right hand side, right next to his throne seat, was Zetsu, a man with two halves, one black and the other white, with green hair and a venus fly trap emerging from his body and protruding over and around his head, and on his left hand side stood Tobi, a man with short spiky hair and an orange mask with a spiral like design covering his face, the mask only spotting one eyehole on the right side of his face, said eye also spotting only an activated three tamoe sharingan

Standing at the bottom of the the seven steps leading to Madara's throne, stood, from left to right, Deidara, Sasori, Uchiha Shishui, Hoshigaki Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, a short, boyish looking, white haired man called Hiruko, and his partner, Shinnou, a deceptively young looking, muscular man with dark eyes and black hair along with a rugged facial features and a black beard. Shinnou also just so happens to be the host of an entity known as the reibi thanks to a ritual performed on him by the former sky village.

"Fuck you! Teme! I'm not greeting you until you tell me exactly how it is that you still look so young despite your ancient age! You secretive bastard!" Hidan shouted out, pointing his scythe murderously at the head of the Akatsuki organisation.

"And who the fuck is that masked guy and why does he have a sharingan! Kakuzu and I looked into the Uchiha clan and we know that there has never been a Tobi in the Uchiha clan! Is he an Uchiha or not, and if not, where the fuck did he get a sharingan from?" Hidan demanded with frustration and anger.

"Hidan you fool! I thought I told you not to tell anyone about that, and you go and tell leader of all people!" Kakuzu growled out angrily.

"It's okay, Kakuzu, I understand, information is one of the most valuable assets for a shinobi, and a good shinobi never leaves any stone unturned. I'm not disapointed or angry at you, I'm satisfied, impressed even." Madara replied with a small smile.

"Well I'm not impressed, I want answers, now!" Hidan demanded.

_'Hmmmm...that Hidan, he's quite an idiot, but he's quite useful for situations like these, he always asks the questions that everybody wants to ask but are too scared or too smart to ask.' _Shinnou thought amusedly.

"Fine, I will give you the answers to your questions. As far is Tobi is concerned, he is someone who carries with him all of my desires and my will, he is one of the two people closest to me, one of the people I trust the most, the other being Zetsu. Basically, he is someone I raised from a boy into a man, he is my son, the same blood and power of the Uchiha runs deep in and through our veins." Madara said, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, Shishui more so than anyone else.

Of course, Tobi, or rather, Uchiha Obito wasn't his son, but he might as well have been. Madara took him and raised him like his own, taught him everything that he knows, gave him knowledge, taught him how to fight, how to live, and even gave him a purpose in life. And if that wasn't enough, Madara and Obito really did have the same blood running through their veins, they were family after all, both of the Uchiha family, Obito even carried a piece of Madara with him at all times, the eye hidden behind the mask originally belonging to Madara himself before he traded his for Izuna's eyes, the eye he was using to block against Shishui's genjutsu. So in essence, Madara was lying and telling the truth at the same time, and everybody fell for his little white lie quite easily, after all, it did make perfect sense.

"Why have I managed to retain my youthfull body despite my ancient age? Well, that is thanks to an external life-force that I have acccess too and a special jutsu of my own creation, using this external life-force to lengthen my own and the physical energy to replenish and strengthen my own body. That's all there is to it." Madara explained vaguely.

"You have access to some of the sage's weapons, the gunbai on your lap and the gedo statue being one of them. Our plan is to seal the bijuu into the gedo statue to recreate the ten tails, and than split that power up evenly between the members of the organization, followed by a take over of the world. But if the gedo mazo is capable of containing such a vast amount of energy, than it must have a vast amount of energy itself, otherwise it couldn't possibly contain such a high amount of life-force inside of it. Also, the sage might have even left some of his own life-force and some of the juubi's life-force inside of the statue, and you're using that life-force to keep yourself alive and young, am I right?" Hiruko asked curiously.

"As expected of you, Hiruko, you never cease to amaze me, how Konoha failed to see what a genius you are baffles me even to this day. I'm glad to have you by my side, it would have been troublesome if you had been with the other side." Madara said with a hint of pride and admiration.

"Hn, flattery will get you nowhere, leader! Don't forget out deal, a sharingan and a portion of the juubi in exchange for my help." Hiruko replied with a sinister smirk, trying to hide the happiness and pride he was feeling inside from gaining acknowledgement and praise from the great Uchiha Madara himself, having failed to get it from the sannin and the Hokage in the past.

"Hehehe! You never lose sight of your prioreties do you? That's good though, it makes you someone that I can rely on. And yes, I haven't forgotten our deal, I'm a man of my word, always. Help me capture and seal all of the bijuu into the demonic statue of the sage, and I will honour my side of the deal." Madara replied.

"As amusing as it is watching you and Hiruko flirt, don't you think it's just about time you got to the point of this meeting, Leader-sama?" Kisame asked with a toothy grin.

"Hehehe! That was a good one, but anyway you're right, it's about time we got started. Today's topic concerns one of our former members, Orochimaru." Madara said, causing more than one of the Akatsuki members to snarl in distaste.

"What the fuck has that nasty prick done now, hn?" Deidara asked with anger and impatience.

"Zetsu has spent some time gathering information on Orochimaru. Apparently, Orochimaru has founded a ninja village in the Sound Nation, formerly known as the Land Of The Rice Paddies. But that's not the main issue, the main issue is that he is planning to attack Konohagakure no Sato in six month's time during the chuunin exams that will be hosted by said ninja village. That, however, is also not the issue of concern, Orochimaru and the Sound Village are unlikely to defeat Konoha and the Hokage, however, even if they do, Orochimaru's forces will be depleted and he will have tired himself out during the battle. If he loses, he will be fleeing back to the Sound Nation, and I want one of our teams to pick him up and finish him off. Even if he wins, I still want him dead, and the Kyubi Jinchuuriki captured, we don't want the kyubi to fall into Orochimaru's hands." Madara explained.

"Hehehehe! So Orochimaru gets to die huh soon huh, I've been waiting for this order for a long time now, I'll take care of this if you don't mind, Leader." Sasori said with a sinister undertone.

"We'll take care of that bastard Orochimaru is his weakling ninja village, hn!" Deidara said with an approving nod, accompanied by a sadistic smirk.

"Nonsense! Orochimaru is mine, and mine alone! I'm the one that deserves to kill him the most!" Hiruko argued.

"He has a very big bounty on his head, and I'm sure he would be a worthy sacrifice for Hidan's ritual, we should be allowed to handle this mission." Kakuzu cut in with his own piece of greed.

"Wow Kakuzu, I'm touched that even greedy motherfucker like you is staring to warm up to Jashin-sama!" Hidan said with a mocking but happy smile.

"Don't push your luck, Hidan!" Kakuzu growled out irritably.

"I think you should make a decision, Leader, no one is going to submit if we allow them to decide on their own." Tobi said with a deep and sinister sounding voice.

"You're right, Hiruko, Sasori, I know that the two of you have a vested interest in Orochimaru's demise. Therefore, I will send the two of you after Orochimaru and his elite guard. And than I will allow Deidara and Shinnou to destroy the rest of Otogakure no Sato. Hiruko, you may take samples of Orochimaru's dna for your experiments, and Sasori, you may add him to your collection of puppets, after all, that is what you ultimately want to do, isn't it?" Madara asked retorically.

"So be it, we'll take care of that leech for you, Leader-sama." Sasori replied with a grateful and respectful tone.

"You won't regret this, Leader." Hiruko said.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, forgive me, I know how important your job is as our treasurer, and I know how you value your religion, Hidan. However, both Sasori and Hiruko have been scorned and humiliated by this guy in the past, they deserve a chance to redeem themselves. I promise to allow you to take lead next time there is a bounty as big as this one." Madara apologized sincerely.

"Fuck!" Hidan cursed in frustration.

"Fine." Kakuzu replied simply, even though he was just as angry and frustrated as Hidan was.

"Good, our next meeting like this will be scheduled after in seven month's time, until than, I will communicate with you through Zetsu and Tobi. If you have any questions, or anything at all that you want to talk to me about in person, let Zetsu and Tobi know and I will make arrangements for us to meet in person. Good day, my dear comrades, my friends."

**End Chapter**

**Author Notes:**

The Gedo Mazo is not a power-up from the rinnegan's outer path in this fic, it is one of the sage of the six path's weapons/treasures like the sealing teapot, sword of totsuka, yata mirror, and others.

Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan are not part of Akatsuki.

Juugo was rescued by Konan from one of Orochimaru's bases, Nagato helps him to control his killer instincts using the metalic rods, ie..piercings on Juugo.

More will be explained as the story progresses.


End file.
